Mydragonsfly
This character is both the scalesona and OC of "Mydragonsfly". Do not use this character without the afore linked members express typed permission as doing so is intellectual theft and is punishable at the discretion of the Wings of Fire staff. I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate your character taken and used for purposes you wouldn't approve of, well neither do I. Thank you for respecting these wishes. Consider this a work in progress. Any edits not made by Mydragonsfly to this page will be reverted. Appearances Mydragonsfly is of the Western-European dragon decent and features black scales across all parts of his body. The only exterior features of his body that are not black are his eyes which are bright yellow / gold-ish color. He has two pairs of horns on his head. Each pair of horns on his head signifies 10 years of healthy development and is a great way of telling at a glance how old he is. Horn growth is a lifelong process. He is of average build and his physical dimensions (L'x'''W'x'''H) and weight are nothing standoutish and are relatively normal for a dragon his age. He has four digits on each foot and five on each paw. He is left dominant, especially in writing but can use his right if need be. Because of this he is allowed to change forms from feral-to-feral freely at will, and can change from feral-to-anthropomorphic with the assistance of animus magic that apparently has no ill effect on his soul. His wings are nothing special and feature four fingers with a fifth claw digit. The undersides of his wings feature the typical features of a NightWing being very starry in appearance. The spines running from his head down to his tail are collapsible but can stiffen when he experiences an intense emotion. Personality Early Life: Mydragonsfly was raised by his mother and has lived by her side for most of his life. The lack of a father in addition to some very traumatic events in his hatchling years led to him leading a very reclusive life which did not net him many close friends. While he didn't mind the NightWing life, he ached in every way - physically due to the smoke, emotionally and physiologically due to the isolation, gloominess and lack of freedom - to move off the NightWing island and onto the mainland but due to the restrictions placed on dragonets, his early years were mainly composed of suffering, especially on the inside where no one saw it and that's just how he liked it. Through his younger years he grew to the liking of being called "Mdf" since "Mydragonsfly" was more of a snout-full. He liked it enough that he actually prefers responding to that name as opposed to his full birth name. Young Adulthood: When the Dragonets of Destiny were born he finally got of age where he could leave his mothers den and to a greater extent explore outside the NightWing island of his own volition, he took flight right away. Being the continent of Phyrria so vast and expansive, he naturally kept to himself and avoided other dragons as best he could, keeping to the darkness during the day and taking flight in the open skies at night and lived off wild game. Once he finally knew the general lay of the land he started approaching dragons who seemed friendly enough. After working several odd jobs during the War of SandWing Succession, he earned enough funds to purchase a place to call his own in Possibilitys SandWing half and has made several friends among residences on both sides of the river and has a relatively comfortable home for a NightWing among SandWings and enjoys the cool shade during the daytime hours and ventures outside most often after the sun sets. He occasionally leaves to visit his mother via the secret tunnels from the Kingdom of the Sand, through the Rainforest Kingdom, to the NightWing island. On the Inside: Mdf is a very friendly dragon if you approach him with intent to be well received. As an introvert he'll be quite shy and self-centered at first (since he'd rather not come off as something he isn't), but after he gets to know other's and warm up to them he'll show his true colors. Although he is antisocial he isn't entirely closed off to conversation, he just needs others to start it for him since he believes that the other dragons simply won't be interested in his thoughts and ideas. This comes in handy sometimes because he is very open to listening to others grievances and ponderings and is always ready to give an honest and unbiased answer if such is desired. His antisocial appearance however is a double edged sword since most get the feeling that he doesn't like talking so they never engage him to begin with. Being an Introvert: Being the introvert that he is, large crowds that cause a general ruckus are avoided in favor of smaller, quiet, more manageable groups. He often puts thought into what he wants to say for fear of embarrassing himself or others which often leads to him not speaking much because by the time he has come up with something to say, the topic of discussion has already moved on. Trust and Loyalties: He is very trustworthy and will extend such trust to those he believes are deserving of such, however once lost, such trust is extremely hard to regain, if even at all. His deep seated issues with this may have cost him more than a friend that betrayed him once who meant to make it up, but got turned down. His loyalty is quite similar in such regards to any dragon that he believes deserves such loyalty however such loyalty can be lost and just as hard to regain if those in question take up beliefs and actions that Mdf deems as an undervaluing of his loyalty. Strength: Since he very rarely devoted any time to building up his muscle, strength never came to him. If faced with a foe he is uncertain about or knows for certain he can't beat in a claw to claw fight then he will use any way he can to evade his adversary. Above all he attempts to avoid getting in those situations in the first place so if challenged he will in most cases instinctively back down, submit, give into, bargain, and if dire and doable without triggering a pursuit, flee. Mdf only features the strength to live life, he doesn't move mountains, he wont knock down someone who just pickpocketed someone in front of him, he doesn't fight random dragons for the fun of it. Exceptions to this are of course are made for a mate, family, and very close friends. Knowledge: Intellectually he isn't the sharpest claw either. He can tell you things about some various plants that have a probability to kill you since that is worth his own remembering, but as for plants that might prick you and leave you feeling uncomfortable for a few hours, he wouldn't know about as well. In other words if it will kill him, he'd most likely know about it. Aside from this he knows and understands everything that most, if not all dragonets are taught, as well as other logical processes like how a snowball rolling down a mountain peak can turn into an avalanche at the bottom, or how uncooked prey is sickly prey. Things that he does know about are the two things that interest him most in the world. Astronomy (study of space) and meteorology (study of the atmosphere (in English: weather)). He can tell you facts about how the three moons formed, what the climate in a particular area is like, or what tomorrows weather will be like and if it's a good day to take your hatchlings out on their first flight. He's also quite enthusiastic about creating battle plans and sometimes goes over various battle strategies during his flights over any given location. What will the dragons be equipped with, what will make up their support, what will their armor be, when do they attack and from what direction? Abilities Built like a NightWing: Mdf has many traits of NightWing's along with a few extras. His black scales aid in his stealth and movement through the shadows and dark skies and keep him well hidden from any dragon that might be looking down from on high. Special Wings: The undersides of his wings are speckled with stars so any dragon from the ground looking up would simply see what looks like stars moving through the night sky as opposed to the wings of a dragon. Something special about Mdf's wings however are that they are very hypnotic. The more dominant genes of his father made the stars on the undersides of his wings appear as if they were actually animated. Some dragons have reported that his wings looked like stars in a spiraling formation and described the images as "immensely beautiful". Hypnosis: He keeps his wings tightly against his back, all it takes is a little opening to start to hypnotize any dragon that deliberately looks at the stars on his wings. The length and power of the hypnosis can vary based on how long his stars were looked at, and for how open his wings were. If only a sliver showed and was just glanced at then a dragon might be dazed for a few seconds before quickly recovering or if stared at for several minutes, can lead to up to a 20 minute hypnosis. This comes in handy however when he is faced with a foe that Mdf knows he can't go claw-to-claw with. By opening his wings fuller the effects of hypnosis take place faster and have longer lasting and stronger effects so if need be, he can open his wings, entrance his foe, and make a clean getaway without ever having to touch his opponent and be long gone by the time they're done "seeing stars". NightWing Toxin: His toxin isn't as potent on prey so more of it is needed to make a successful kill. He accomplishes this by first biting like a regular NightWing, then wrestling his prey to the ground and biting the back of their necks. He then flies off and waits for the prey to die like normal and he returns shortly afterwards to cook and eat it. Night Vision: His night vision is up to par with regular NightWings and allows him to lead an active life in the light of the moons when most dragons would prefer to sleep. Variations Mdf has several different variations to which with the assistance of magic he can change to. pMdf "Pet Mdf" is simply a smaller Mdf and generally more "pet" like. Language is usually reverted to noises and the playfulness rating has increased. Treats are readily accepted and attention is greatly appreciated (especially in the form of petting or head scratching) or else he'll grow bored. fMdf "Female Mdf" is Mdf with more feminine characteristics. He takes on Mdf or pMdf based on whichever form he was prior to turning feminine. mMdf "Mega Mdf" is a grossly upsized Mdf of unknown proportions. Aside from increased physical dimensions, his scale thickness and overall weight is greatly increased. He is built a good bit like a MudWing but if you want a better idea, look at the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ankylosaurus ankylosaurus] and just remove the spikes and clubed tail. Long range combat is achieved through the use of a howitzer gun carriage attached to his back. This gun is manned and reloaded by any manner of up to six dragons that ride along in a carriage behind the gun. When the time calls MMdf can fully depress and fire the gun at any target directly in front of him granted it is large and dangerous enough. In QQC MMdf can rear up and smash down on a smaller target and do the same on a larger target in addition to biting. Smaller targets can also be swept away with his tail and if they're being really troublesome, he can simply lay down ontop of them. His fire is also amplified in heat, duration, spread and reach. Relationships Aside from family, Mdf isn't sure about what friends that he has. Can he call them friends, do his friends consider him a friend? To be completely honest, Mdf doesn't usually know that he has a friend unless the dragon actually says their his friend. No nestmates / siblings No mates Special Note: I hate to do this but now it has proven a necessity based on others activity I have seen on the wiki. In order to be a mate of Mydragonsfly you and the creator (see top of page) need to discuss several things. Before even considering asking to be a mate you need to have a very detailed character/scalesona with a backstory that traces their lives from birth to the present, if possible but not absolutely mandatory, an image would be a great addition. Discussion needs to be had between you and the creator and if Mydragonsfly's creator approves and lists your character as a mate in the "Relationships" section, then and only then are you allowed to edit your own page to reflect your mateship status with Mydragonsfly. Any attempts to circumvent this will have pages edited without warning or consent. Trivia To those that know him, Mdf absolutely loves warmth. It isn't the hot scorching summer time, desert-like heat but more of the radiant heat that can be given off by the sun, the relaxing waters of a hot spring, or given off by SandWings or any dragon that happens to radiate enough heat. Now he won't sidle up to any random SandWing and flop down on them simply because they're warm, only once he gets to know the other dragon and feel comfortable around them will he ever get close to them. It might start out as a minor invasion of private space, then after a while there is the leaning on, then eventually the laying atop of or crawling beneath. He's even been known to use other dragons wings as warm mats or blankets when he feels tired enough. Despite coming off as heavy in appearance, Mdf is actually quite light for a NightWing. Thanks to light but super dense bones he can take highly extended flights during the day powered by the warmth of the sun. He also is attuned to other NightWing habits in regards to night flight as well. Something that does stick out is the luminosity of the moons and it's impact on his flight. The largest of the moons when full can stretch his flight out by an additional 65% before he tires. The two smaller moons when both full can add an additional 25% to his flight distance. He doesn't fly when the moons are not illuminated and doesn't fly until at least one moon is at 50% luminosity. His dream is to one day predict what the weather will be like the next day and for many days after that. Seeing as how there is no established practice in such he has been left to gather information from scrolls and friendly local dragons. It will take him a few years to get a good idea of what the relative climate is like across Pyrrhia, but eventually he hopes to be able to look out at the skies one day and tell you if it will be a good day to take the kids out for a relaxing flight, or if it's best to keep them bundled in from the rain and snow. __FORCETOC__ __NOINDEX__ Category:Dragonsonas Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Mydragonsfly)